3 Weeks
by Sick Of Cryin
Summary: Sean after he returns to Degrassi after 3 long weeks. Emma and Sean
1. Home Sweet Home

It was 10:00 on a Friday night Sean was just pulling in to his old apartment he missed Degrassi and he now remembered why he didn't live with his parents in the first place. Any way he opened the front door expecting to see Ellie inside watching t.v. on the couch or something but he didn't he didn't see anything there was nothing there. He put a few of the smaller boxes in the house and pulled out his cell phone to Jay to see what has been going on. Jay didn't know Sean was back nobody did . Sure he did just leave after the shooting but he was only gone for 3 week but the whole time he never talked to any one Ellie, Jay, Emma nobody. He called Jay

"hello" you could hear loud music in the back round 'should have known he would be at a party on a Friday night' Sean thought "hey man its me" "Cameron? Wow you finally picked up your phone whats going on?" Jay asked "I'm back I moved back and need your help so come on over" "right now?" "yes" They hung up the phones and Jay came over.

"So Cameron what made you come back" Jay asked while opening 2 beers and giving one to Sean "my parents they reminded me why I didn't live with them in the first place cause their lazy drunks" "yeah I no what you mean got the same parents" " so do you know anything about ellie I mean I was only gone for 3 week and she already moved out" Sean asked not knowing where she was or how she was "well I don't know to much but I know that she moved back with her mom" oh great; sean thought " she realy don't talk much any more she only talks to Emma and Marco" "oh well how is Emma has she gotten over the shooting thing yet" "that she most defiantly has" Jay laughed knowing something that Sean didn't "why what happened" "well it al started the day after you left……

Jay tells Sean all about how him and Alex broke up because all she did was hang out with that gay kid Marco and how Emma has become way more out spoken not like with the environment which she couldn't care less about these days, but with what she thought about you how if she didn't like your attitude or your style or anything she would get in your face and tell you she also was learning how to have fun with a little help from (they are just friends nothing has happened yet)

"so that's all that has been going on" Jay finished "so what should we do now its too late to go back to Wasaga(Sp?) beach" "what do you mean?" Jay asked "we have to go to get the rest of my stuff" "how did you get here any way you don't have a car" "I didn't but do now when I first got to my parents like the next day my mom got me a car it was cheap and I worked on it the whole time was out there none stop and now it's better than your car" Sean laughed "I doubt that" Sean and Jay both laughed and got in Seans car and drove around for awhile. They were driving when Jays cell rang

Jay- hello

Emma- hey Jay I'm coming out so meat me at the park

Jay- your just getting out now its like 12

Emma- yeah but it's a Friday night so come and pick me up

Jay- ok but there is …

Emma- what

Jay- nothing I'll be there in a minute hold on

Emma- k thanks bye (hey hang up)

Jay- Sean we have to go to the park real fast

Sean- why

Jay- I have a surprise for you

Part 2

Emma was on her way to the park when she herd some asshole blowing their horn non stop she turned around and saw a car she never saw before with 2 guys in it. The car was right next to her and the guys were trying to talk to her.

Sean's pov

Jay told me to start honking the horn at some girl that was walking down the street I tried to see who it was but it was to dark out but I saw what the girl was wearing a green tank top with really tight black low low rise jeans from the back this girl looked pretty hot. "hey come on man tell me who that is already" I asked Jay but he wouldn't he said to just start talking to her and she would come over but when we did she just started walking faster "Hey wait its me Jay" Jay yelled after the girl which had started running down the street I felt kind of bad for who ever it was we probably scared the crap out of her. She went into the jays side of the car and I took off I still couldn't see her face the back seat was to dark.

Emma's pov

Ok so maybe I'm just a little too paranoid but how was I suppose to no that it was Jay I didn't I had never even seen this car before "hey Jay who's the guy driving" I asked I hadn't seen his face yet. "you know him" Jay said "I do?" I asked I leaned up in the seat to look at his face and so he could see mine then I knew I most defiantly knew him "SEAN!" I screamed right in his ear and hugged him which wasn't to smart cause he was driving and almost went off the road. "Emma thats you o my god Jay you said I didn't know her!" Sean yelled at Jay "hey I was just messin around" we all laughed.

Jay's pov

It was so funny when Sean saw it was Emma he almost went off the road and hit a tree "ok Cameron if you can stay on the road make the next left" "so Sean where have you been I mean I know where you've been but now you're here did you just get her are you moving back and going to go to degrassi again or are you just here for a visit?" Emma asked Sean "I just got here and yes I'm staying" Emma screamed. poor Sean must be going death bye now. "ok I already have a slight hang over so can we keep it down Emma" "sorry but I'm seeing Sean for the 1st time in 3 long weeks" "oh me too when I saw him I fan over and jumped on him and screamed" I said in a high girly voice "funny" Emma said "ok stop here were at the party" I said while getting out of the car Emma came out next and went inside me and Sean stayed outside to talk for a minute "dude Emma is looking much better than she did when I left" Sean said "yeah she is.. I mean shes ok I guess" wow that was close " yeah anyway I should really call Ellie 1st I mean I should have called her 3 weeks ago but its too late for that now" "well maybe you'll get lucky and see her tonight" "you really think shes here" Sean asked "no but after about 10 minites of Emma drinkin she'll call Ellie to come and have a good time too believe me it happens all the time" "eliie isn't to much of a party girl and neither is Emma" "maybe Emma wasn't but she is now and as far as Ellie I don't really know but I do no that her and Emma are like best friends now"

Nobody's pov

Sean and Jay walked in to the Party and Emma ran over with 3 drinks "ok everyone drink up we have something to celebrate Seans back" She said and they all chugged their drinks "So Emma you want to dance or something?"


	2. He Shot Me!

"yeah Jay I'd love to dance with you" Emma said following Jay out to the dance floor. Sean just kind of stud there amazed at what he was heareing

'_Emma and Jay always hated each other why are they getting along now_?' Sean asked him self but he other things to think about like Ellie '_she must be pretty pissed if she moved back with her mom' _Sean had to call her he went out side and called Ellie's cell

Ellie- hello

Sean- ….

Ellie- Sean I no its you it says the number on my phone

Sean- oh I just wanted to talk to you

Ellie- really and why didn't you want to talk 3 weeks ago hu?

Sean- ellie you don't get it after I shot rick everything just fell-

Ellie- yeah ok I got that but why couldn't you talk to me about it I was your girl friend

Sean- was you still are

Ellie- no I'm not Sean did you really think I was just going to wait for you for 3 whole weeks Sean is that what you were thinking!

Sean- I want thinking

Ellie- your right but I'm thinking now (she hung up the phone)

Sean- great just great (he kicks over the trash can)

Guy- hey watch it this is my house and my cans

Sean- oh did I hurt your cans I'm so sorry

Guy- dude don't mess with me

Sean- oh you don't want to be messed with well then I came to the wrong party

Sean goes at the guy and the guys friends jump in and together they beat Sean up pretty bad he goes inside looking for Emma and Jay so that he can just go home they were stil dancing but then Emma looks over and sees how bad Sean is

Emma- omg Sean what happened to you!

Sean- its nothing lets just go

Jay- ok who did it Sean spill I'll make them pay

Emma- yeah (Emma is a little drunk and pretends to beat up Jay)

Sean- lets just go (they leave)

Scene at Sean's place Emma isn't fellin so good neither is Sean

Emma- don't ever ever let me drink again

Jay- you always say that

Emma- yeah but this time I mean it- (Emma puts her hand over her mouth and runs to he bath room and slams the door)

Jay- ok Cameron I fought you before your not that easy to mess up so spill

Sean- Ellie and I broke up

Jay- I could have told you that

Sean- I really liked her (Emma comes out of the bathroom)

Emma- Sean I don't feel to go

Jay- Emma you've had a hang over before its not that bad

Emma- I know but it don't feel like a hang over it just hurts all over

Sean- I know what you mean

Emma- Sean what happened to you I mean look at your face (he had a black eye and a cut cheek)

Sean- I'm fine but you should really get some sleep

Emma- I cant go home like this my mom will kill me

Sean- your right stay here but there is only a bed and a couch you take the bed I'll take the couch and Jay take the floor

Jay- what

Emma- Sean thanks

Sean- its just a bed Em

Emma- not for that for the hole think with rick thank you

Sean- its ok I'm sorry to

Part 4

That night everyone went to sleep Emma on the couch Sean on the floor next to her and Jay on the other side don't ask how they got this way but they did. But Emma started to have a bad dream

In Emma's Dream Emma's pov

I was at my locker I couldn't find my wallet Toby was in his and Sean was walking down the hall there were people running down the hall yelling so if course I had to see what it was it was Rick with a gun

"glade I found you Emma you flirted with me" he said

"no rick I didn't please understand" I begged

"come on Emma" Sean tried to pull me away but rick saw and pointed the gun right at me all these images were going through my mind at once my mom dad snake sean baby jack manny toby everyone and everything the n sean got in my view and tried to take the gun but it want off Sean and Rick both fell to the floor I ran to Sean

"SEAN omg Sean get up are you ok Sean get up!" I screamed

"I'm fine emma but you arent going to be" Sean got up and pointed the gun at me

"sean what are you doing" Sean took the gun and gave it too me

"shoot it" he told me

"what why I would never hurt you Sean"

"but you already did" he took the gun back as I started to run and I herd it go off at my back "AHHHH!"

Jay's pov

I was in the middle of a good dream with me and 20 girls in bathing suites when I herd a scream that woke me and Sat up it was Emma she was freakin out crying and everything

"emma what happened?" Sean asked her

"NO get away from me!" she got up and ran to me and hugged me and cried

"Emma what is the matter with you" I really didn't no

"Sean ….Sean he … He" "what what did I do" Sean asked getting worried about her but I was to "he shot me" Emma choked out

"what!" Me and Sean both said at the same time

"Emma come here it was just a dream I would never ever hurt you never" San said taking her from me

" but you have before in the past and some times it still hurts" Emma started crying again

Emma's pov

I always have dreams like this one some times sean shoots me but most of the time he saves me "Sean please never hurt me again" "I never will Emma I promise" I believed him

Sean's pov

I couldn't believe that Emma had a dream that I would shoot her she told me that she had dreams like this all the time but most of the time I saved her the weird thing was that I had dreams like that too that I saved emma or that rick shoot me

"Emma I have those dreams too"

"you do really?"

"yeah all the time and I don't know why"


	3. Save Her!

The next day was a Saturday Jay got up 1st and after the hole thing with Sean and Emma he decided to let them sleep. He put the t.v. on for about a hour then he started to get board

"alright you 2 get up its 1:30 lets go!" Jay yelled at them

"what no leave me alone" Emma pulled the pillow over her head Sean got up

" Emma come on Jays right get up come on I'll make you breakfast" Sean told her

"really you cook?" Emma couldn't believe that

"yeah I'm a real wizz at cereal" For the rest of the morning Jay Sean and Emma just hung out till Emma's cell phone rang

Emma- hello

Ellie- hey where are you

Emma- oh hey ellie (gives sean a look that says shut up)

Ellie- your mom called and asked if you were here she sounded really worried

Emma- omg what did you tell her

Ellie- that you ran away to have a baby

Emma- WHAT!

Ellie- (laughs) no I wouldn't do that I told her you slept over here last night so you owe me big

Emma- yeah I do thanks so much El

Ellie- so now tell me where you were

Emma- you don't want to know

Ellie- well I do know something that you want to know

Emma- what

Ellie- sean came back last night he called me and was all I'm sorry and stuff

Emma- you didn't forgive him?

Ellie- no why should I? Plus he thought that we were still going out I mean after 3 weeks of no talking and no calls letters nothing why should I just take him back like that

Emma- well maybe you don't understand what he is going through

Ellie- I don't and now I don't care he's some one else's problem now but I have to go call me later

Emma- k bye (they hung up)

Seans pov

"what did she say" I asked Emma after she got off the phone with Ellie

"nothing really" Emma was lying I could see right threw her

"Emma come on what did she really say" "ok I'll tell you but you no that saying 'don't shoot the messenger"

"Emma come on just say it" " ok fine she said that you aren't going out that she don't care what your going threw and your some ones else's problem now" Emma said looking very sad that she had to tell me that

"Sean I'm really sorry but hey you can find some one new now right" Emma asked trying to cheer me up but it was no use I was pissed I needed to get out of there I needed to get away from these people from these memories so I walked out took my car and drove looked back in the rear mirror and saw Jay and Emma yelling for me to come back but why should I what did they really care they didn't

Jay's pov

Sean just walked out and drove away I couldn't believe it but he really did love the Ellie girl and now she broke his heart after 3 weeks of trying to get it back together she had to go and break it again nice move.

Emma was crying "we have to go get him come on" She pulled me into the car "Emma you don't have your license yet" I reminder her

"who cares" she replied while hitting the gas

"we cant let him go again I made the mistake of not telling him to come back the 1st time and it really really sucked I'm not letting that happen again"

Part 6

Sean's pov

I drove all the way back home I didn't really want to I mean I had to no that me and Ellie wouldn't work any way right? Any way I had to come back to get the rest of my stuff so I went home and started packing the last boxes up when a all to familiar car pulled up and Emma ran out of it.

"Sean Sean!" Emma yelled after me

"what Emma I'm right here?" She ran on me and hugged me hard I never knew that emma could squeeze that hard damn!

"Sean I don't want to loose you again please" Emma was almost crying

"Emma I just came back cause I had to get the rest of my stuff its ok"

"oh" Jay laughed

Later that night back in degrassi at Sean's place

"ok I'm totally wiped" Emma wined and fell on the couch

"pizza's on the way" Jay said getting off the phone

"so Cameron you are officially back to degrassi so I think a party is in order"

"I agree" yelled Emma

"fine but not Ellie"

"Sean shes like my best friend please?" Emma went up to Sean giving him a look "fine"

"yes I'm gonna go call every one right now" Emma went off and called everyone that was on her cell phone Jay called the crew and Sean went to the store to get some drinks and chips and stuff. Around 9 people started showing up and by 10 the place was packed Sean was trying to find Emma in the mob of people

"emma do u even no half of these people?"

"kind of"

"there are way to many people in here Emma"

"the more the merrier right?" Emma smiled flirtashly(sp?) and walk on to the dance floor Sean followed her then danced all night until she had to go to the bathroom

Sean went over to the kitchen where Jay was serving drinks "hey man where you been all night" Jay asked

"dancing with Emma"

"really you gonna ask her out all ready"

"I think I will" just then people started screaming and running out the door "what the hell!" Sean went in to the back room and there was a fire

"ok every one out now!" Sean yelled to everyone the fire was getting bigger and bigger he couldnt get past it to check his room so he yelled back

"Is there any one back there!" no answer so Sean went out side with every one else the apartment was totally inflamed you could here the fire trucks coming

Sean started walking around the crowd of people to find Emma but he didn't see her then he remembered that she had gone to the bathroom "Jay Jay man have you seen Emma!"

"nah man did she come out" Jay and Sean both looked at the apartment and herd a scream from inside "no shes still in there"

Sean and Jay ran to the door to try to get in but there was a firefighter there "I'm sorry you cant go inside" "you have to let us!" Jay yelled "no boys go wait with the others

"no you don't understand there is someone in the house you have to save her"

Emma opened the bathroom door to see flames taller than her she screamed she couldn't get out the smoke was surrounding her she was trapped she was coughing cause the smoke till she passed out


	4. It's Not Your Fault

Sean and Jay waited out side the burning house while 2 firefighters went in to get Emma. After 20 minutes and still no Emma they started to worry. (inside the house) Emma was on the bathroom floor passed out from the smoke a firefighter named Ron found her

"miss Miss! Are you ok" Emma was coming around

"wa-what happened where am I my arm hurts" Emma was fully awake now she saw the flames all around and them

"Miss I have to get you out of here now the roof could go at any minute" Ron picked up Emma and started to carry her to the door but part of the roof fell blocking the only exit

"Miss do you know of any other exits out of this place?"

"no there's only one door but there is a window in Sean's room" They made it to Sean's room but the fire was all over the wall no exit. Emma started coifing again the smoke was getting thicker and thicker

"here Miss take my air tank and fire jacket I'm gonna put you here so that I can make a whole in the other wall to get out of here"

"My name is Emma"

"ok Emma don't worry I'll get you out of here" Ron started on the hole in the wall but it didn't work and a whole section of the wall and roof collapsed on top of Emma and Ron. Ron was on top of Emma trying to protect her from the fire but it was getting to him Ron reached his walky talky and called the other fire fighters

"calling all unitsI have a survivor here but I am unable to find a exit we need help asap over and out" from the walky talky

"ok Ron it will be ok we are sending in Matt he will be there any minute"

Back out side with Jay and Sean they herd the call from Ron and they herd Emma coiffing her brains out in the back round Sean felt really bad "I cant believe this please get Emma out of there please let me see her again" Sean said just talking out loud not really to any one but Jay herd

"don't worry man she'll be out any minute Emma's a fighter she wont go down with out a hell of a fight but Sean man when she does come out of there she will need you to be strong for her so try to suck it up" Jay was right Sean had to be strong think positive

Ron was trying to talk to Emma in between coiffing to try to keep her calm cause she was freaking out "Emma do you have a boy friend or something?"

"or something this is his place his name is Sean he once saved my life. do you have any kids or anything?" Emma asked

"yeah 2 kids a boy David whos 7 and a girl Emily whos 4 and my wife Melissa i love them very much"

"I love Sean too well I did I think I do now but I guess I'll never get to know if he loves me back"

"yes you will I'm sure he loves you and you just have to believe you have to that we will see our loved ones and that we will come out of this alive every thing is going to be alright be strong believe"

Part 8

Sean and Jay were still waiting outside for Emma the captain had already sent another firefighter in the house and he was yet to come back

Cap.- Matt are you there? (on the walky talky's)

Matt- yeah I am at the entrance of the room that they are in but part of the wall and roof has already come down and I cant get in we are going to have to bring in the ladder

Cap.- ok Mat come on back out I'll get the ladder in there

Matt- ok over and out

Cap.- Um boys Matt was unable to get to Emma and Ron we are going to have to get the ladder truck so we can get them from the outside

Sean- omg I'm never going to see her again she's going to die in there and its all my fault and she will never know how I feel or- (Jay slaps him)

Jay- come on man your freaking me out chill

Sean- yeah your right but dont slap me ever again

Jay- well i saw it in a movie thought it would work sorry

"so Emma …Emma!" Ron yelled at Emma she was losing it again The fire was getting more and more intense so was the smoke. "Emma! Emma! Wake up you have to stay with me!" Ron yelled at her enough to wake her up

"ok ok I'm ok are we gonna get out of here any time soon" Ron laughs at how she asks this

"yes very soon" the truck arrives from the fire house and the other fire fighters are climbing up to get to Emma and Ron. They break through the wall and get to Emma first Matt brings her down and Sean instantly runns over kisses her face and holds her untill the paramedics come over and have to check her out

Emma's pov

I was so happy that I got to see sean again and from what I could tell he was pretty happy to see me two me picked me up and kissed al over my neck and face it was great to have sean holding me again but then I rembered that I couldn't breath so I had to get some air from the paramedics. After a few minites Sean and Jay came back over to me and asked me if I was ok and stuff

Sean- you can breath ok now right

Emma- yeah I'm fine now thanks to Ron

Jay- who is that

Emma- o I'll show you he was the fire fighter that first found me and took care of me

Sean- well I defiantly want to meant the guy that saved my girls life

Emma- your girl?

Sean- You always were Emma and you always will be(sean kisses Emma long time till Jay butts in)

Jay- ok ok lets go find Ron was he still in the building after you

Emma- yeah hold on let me ask this guy (walks over to another fire fighter) Hi sir umm do you know Ron

F.F.- (looks sad) yeah I did

Emma- o good where is he I wanted to thank him for savin my life

F.F.- didn't you see what happened

Emma- no what

F.F.- in order to get you two out we had to make a hole in a already weak wall so after we took you out it just gave in and….

Emma- (looks like she is goin to cry) please tell me he got out ok please

F.F.- I'm sorry miss he was one of my best friends but he didn't make it

Emma is stunned this wasn't the way it was suppose to be the hero is always suppose to live just like sean did why didn't Ron make it Emma couldn't believe it She walked back over to Jay and Sean with a blank look on her face like she wasn't there

Sean-Emma whats the matter

Jay- Emma (waves his hand in her face and she dosent blink) Emma hello are you ok

Sean- oh no I think shes in shook Emma listen what did that other firefighter say to you

Emma-….. Ron

Sena- that was Ron?

Emma…no Ron wasn't there he will never be there again (she falls to the ground and in covered in a river of tears) why does this keep happening to me

Sean- what …what happened

Emma- He died! Just like Rick did everyone is always dying and its all my fault

Sean- Emma Rick was NOT YOUR FAULT if anything that was my fault

Emma- is that what you think sean

Sean- yes I know it wasn't your fault Emma

Emma- oh really who started the ribbon campaign? ME! Who flirted with Rick? ME! Who did Rick want to kill ME! didnt you think that I might have done something wrong to this guy if he wanted to KILL ME! And now thanks to me a completely innocent man is dead because he was trying to save ME! Now tell me that it isn't my fault!


	5. I Don't Care Anymore

Sean's pov

It was a really hard night for all of us. Emma because she kept thinking that everything was her fault me and Jay tried to snap her out of it but we couldn't i called her mom and she came and got her. It was a even worst night for me not only cause some one died and Emma was having a nervous break down but because my house just burnt down I don't have any where to live now all my stuff is gone and everything. But I stayed at Jays house that night it was cool cause his parents were never home he said I could stay there a while and I did for the rest of the weekend.

Monday before class Jay's pov

Now Sean stayed at my house the whole weekend it was cool but sean likes everything clean I don't know why I never eve knew that before but he was up at 11 on Sunday morning cleaning but whatever I don't mind that much but now it was Monday and we had to go to school. Neither of us had talkin to emma since the fire and I wanted to know how she was but I didn't have any classes with her so sean was going to go in their homeroom and get her to skipp with us

No ones pov

Sean walked into the class and saw Emma in the back of the room with her head down and her arms around her he slowly walked up to her

Sean- um hey Emma are you ok?

No answer so he sat next to her

Sean- Emma please talk to me Jay and I are both worried and we want you to take the day of and come with us.

No answer

Sean- Emma please talk to me

Emma-……….no

Sean- Why Emma why wont you talk to me I'm really starting to get worried here

Emma- Sean please leave me alone

Sean- no Emma I want to help you now please just talk to me

Emma- (standing up) you want me to talk! FINE HOW DO YOU THINK IT FEELS TO HAVE SOMEONE HATE YOU SO MUCH THAT THEY WANT YOU DEAD? HOW DO YOU THINK IT FEELS HAVING THE ONLY PERSON YOU'VE EVER LOVED JUST RUN AWAY FROM EVERYTHING? HOW DO YOU THINK IT FEELS TO HAVE A INNOCENT MAN DIE TRYING TO SAVE YOU? What do you think Sean now just leave me alone I've already hurt you and Jimmy and Rick And toby and Ellie and every one else in this flippin school so just stop.

Emma was boiling mad she ran out of that school so fast you would think that her butt was on fire or something she ran and ran and ran till her legs just gave out and she hit the pavement. She didn't get up she just let her bloody nose run every where and let her screams out to she didn't care she cried and cried and cried Emma Nelson had finally cracked and she would never be the same.

Part 10

That night Sean was at Jays house again there were both sleeping jay in his bed and sean in the floor next to him

Sean-Jay are you up

Jay- yeah I wanted to talk to you but I thought you were asleep

Sean-yeah same here I wanted to talk about Emma

Jay- yeah me too well you go first

Sean- ok do you think shes ok I mean she was really really mad when she ran out

Jay- well I'm sure she didn't run into the street and get hit by a car

Sean- what!

Jay- kidding man

Sean- that reallt isn't funny man

Jay- ok ok

Emma's room: its 12 and Emma is just getting home she used the window she went into the bathroom and looked at her self in the mirror all that she saw was a bloody shirt ripped pants and a dirty face she hated it she took a near by hair brush and jammed it into the mirror the glass cut her hand but she didn't care. She didn't care at all she didn't care when she went in her room and found a box cutter she didn't care when she ran it along her arm she didn't care that her blood was dripping down on to the ground she didn't care at all. She layed down on her bed and stared into space

Back to Jay and Sean. Jay had fallen asleep and Sean was about to but when he closed his eyes he started to have a dream

(Seans dream in his pov)

I was running down the street there was something in front of me that I was trying to get it but I couldn't see what it was i had to stop running I was so tired I layed down in the grass and closed my eyes I felt something drip on my face I opened my eyes ans I wasn't in the grass any more I was in a house a very old very dirty house abandoned I thought I wiped my face off to see that it was blood but from where I was bleeding I wasn't hurt then I herd a voice

"Sean"

"hello is any one there?" I asked out loud

"up here Sean" the voice sounded like it was coming from up stairs I opened the door it was Emma's bedroom but it was different everything was red and her mirror was broken with glass every where

"Emma!" I called out hoping that she would answer …..nothing

"Emma are you in here?" I called again I started walking around I saw her bed and then I saw her laying on it. She was on her side with her back to me

"emma" I sighed thanking god that she was ok I rolled her over so I could see her face but she was covered in blood and she looked dead I tried to screamed but nothing came out I couldn't breath I sat back on the floor and gasped for air.


	6. Love Always, Emma Nelson

Same night Jays pov

I was in a deep sleep about Alex and Emma they were fighting over me it was great, but then I herd a scream

Jay- wtf!

Sean-(still asleep screams)

Jay- Sean man get up your dreaming dude get up!

Sean wants hearing me or something so I had to get out of bed and try to wake him up I shock him and yelled at him but nothing was working "what the hell" I thought

"SEAN!SEAN!" I yelled as loud as I could and thank god it worked.

Sean's Dream his pov

I couldn't breath there was no air I couldn't breath I went back over to the bed to see Emma but it wasn't Emma any longer it was…….ME! I screamed I couldn't believe what I was looking at I was dead on Emma's bed my neck was sliced there was blood all over me but why? Why was I dead when it was just Emma a minute ago? I walked to the other side of the bed. What I saw made me understand what was all happening why I had done this to myself. I knew why.

Emma's house

'_I hate you I hate you' _Emma Nelson said to her self

'_you're a worthless piece of crap'_ Emma was in the bathroom looking at her self in the broken mirror

'_look what you have done to your self your stupid you stupid girl'_ she kept talking to her self putting herself down she was her own worst enemy

"moooo" sound from someone I.Ming her

Ellie's POV

I missed Emma at lunch someone said she ran out of school cause Sean was talking to her or something '_prick' _What a loser he is I thought but I had to hear it from her so I IMed her on the computer ( SickOfCryin007 ellie BlessedAngel174 Emma)

SickOfCryin007: Hey Em where were you at lunch?

BlessedAngel174: I'm Sorry Ellie

SickOfCryin007: For what?

BlessedAngel174: You're the only one that would understand Ellie

SickOfCryin007: Emma what are you talking about?

BlessedAngel174: I use to think you were really weird for doing it but now I understand

SickOfCryin007: Emma what are you talking about! Your scaring me

BlessedAngel174: You know how it feels El. It takes all the pain away.

SickOfCryin007: Em what the hell are you doing are you talking about cutting? Please tell me Emma you aren't cutting yourself right? Your just messing around right?

BlessedAngel174: What do you think Ellie?

BlessedAngel174 has signed off

'_omg omg OMG'_ Ellie paced around her room staring at the instant message that she had started.

'_Emma was just kidding she would never cut herself no way Emma Nelson No way…but can I really risk it?'_ Ellie knew she couldn't she called Emma's cell… No answer but she left a message

"Emma I'm coming over right now hold on I'm coming for you"

Jay's House Seans POV

Jay-Dude whats the matter with you

Sean- Its Emma I think she going to do something bad we have to go to her house right now

Jay-well ok I guess we can go over her house at 1 in the morning and just ring the doorbell

Sean- Jay man we have to go I just have this feeling

Jay- ok ok go get in the car I'll get a shirt on and be right there

I went in the car waiting for Jay This dream wasn't true it couldn't be right I mean this was Emma Nelson I was dreaming about not like Ellie or someone Ellie I could believe but Emma? No this dream wasn't true it couldn't be I needed a sigh… some kind of sign I looked down the street all I saw was some idiot running down the street in her PJ pants and a tank top wait I know those plaid PJ pants that idiot was Ellie running down the street at 1 in the morning.

Sean-Ellie what are you doing?

Ellie-Sean get out of my way I have to get to Emmas house right now

Sean- well I'm going there right now so get in the car

In jays car: Ellie is in the back seat Jay is driving and Sean is in the front seat

"why were you running to Emma's house at 1 in the morning El?" Sean asked her

"I think she did something and I want to make sure she didn't" She said not looking at him at all

"really cause that's why I'm going I just got a feeling.. But um what do you think she did?"

" I think she wouldn't want me to tell you so don't ask and you 2 wait in the car I'll go talk to her"

In Emma's room shes at her desk with a pen and a blade. She writes:

Dear Anyone,

I'm so sorry it had to come to this. Please understand that I'm doing it for you. Don't be angry at me please, I have thought about this long and hard it has to be done. To Mom, Snake, and Jack, I love you two so much you don't even know. Jack you will grow up to be the best most loving person you can be please don't make the mistakes I did. To Manny, Ellie, Jay and friends, You guys helped me so much after the shooting it was really hard for me to show it but you truly did I wouldn't have even made it this long with out you. And to Sean, I didn't want to tell but I love you. I feel better now even saying it. But Sean I'm doing this mostly for you to show you how much I really do care. I do this because I live you Sean Hope Cameron and I would die for you.

Love forever,

Emma Nelson


	7. Hello? Ellie? Emma?

Jay, Sean and Ellie finally arrive at Emma Nelson's house. "Ok Sean you stay here I'll be right back" Sean didn't think to argue he just nodded and let her out of the back seat.

Ellie walked alone to the front door it was cold, colder then it should be at this time of year. Ellie could almost see her own breath or maybe she was just seeing things she wanted a reason for her shacking but she knew it was because she was scared to what she might find on the other side of that door.

"BEEP! Jay honked the horn "Ellie don't just stand there knock or something!" Sean yelled from inside the orange car.

"Right sorry" Ellie yelled back and extended her arm to the doorbell it rang… and rang …. No answer Ellie reached for the doorknob

"Locked"

It was now nearly 1:30 a.m. Emma Nelson lie on her bed with her eyes shut. The mirror in the bathroom was shattered glass and tiny spots of blood everywhere. More blood lie over by her bed and desk. Right next to the blood on her desk was her cell phone that was going off like crazy someone kept calling her. It rang and rang but Emma Nelson did not move. She did not open her eyes.

" No one answered I rang it like 10 times. Sean call her cell for me please I don't have mine with me." Ellie told Sean

" I already did I have been calling the whole time you have been up there" Ellie looked at Sean, Sean looked at Ellie and then Ellie looked at Jay who was looking at the house

"we have to get in there and fast" Sean said

"I'll try her window." Ellie said and then turned to go to Emma's window

" Ellie wait! Can I please come on?" Sean pleaded

"No Sean I'll be right back just hold on" Ellie walked over to Emma's window praying it was unlocked She bent down and pushed it open she was in. Ellie carefully climbed into Emma's room it was hard cause this part of the room was so dark Ellie could barely see anything. The only thing she could see was the bathroom light so she made her way over to it. Once she got in the bathroom and saw the shattered mirror everywhere and scattered blood everywhere she knew something bad had happened very bad.

Ellie's POV

I froze I didn't know what to do there was glass and blood everywhere I couldn't even blink my eyes away from it. But I had to I had to get to Emma I closed my eyes turned around felt for the light switch and flipped it on. I could see the light threw my eyelids but still didn't want to open them I felt around and slowly started walking into Emma's room. I cold feel her bed frame but I still couldn't open my eyes.

"Emma" I whispered 'why am I whispering?'

"Emma" I said a little louder

" Emma!" I finally screamed I herd nothing I had to do it I had to open my eyes and see what had happened to my best friend. I opened my eyes but my eyeballs were stuck to the ceiling I couldn't look down

' Get a grip Ellie she probably isn't even here she probably left and went to the ravine or something' I thought to myself I prayed it was true 'ok on the count of 3.

1.… 2' "RING RING" I jumped and opened my eyes fully to see Emma Nelson laying there on her bed lifeless blood all around her I couldn't breath my heart stopped I just stood there like a idiot with my mouth open until the ringing of her hone snapped me out of it. I ran over to the desk trying not to step on any blood I picked up her phone while staring at her at the blood on the floor just staring I couldn't think I didn't know what to do

"Hello Emma? Ellie? Ellie are you there? Is she ok?"


	8. I Couldnt Believe It

Sean's P.O.V.

"Ellie? Hello?" I said into the phone

"Ellie I'm coming in" and I hung up the phone and gave it to Jay

"well if your going in so am I" so we both went to the window it was still open so we climbed in. it was dark. Jay went into the bathroom while I went to Emma's room where I found Ellie still holding the phone to her mouth trying to speak. Then I saw what she was staring at. It was Emma laying in her bed, blood everywhere. I ran to Ellie to get her away I touched her she was cold

"Ellie! Ellie snap put of it" she wouldn't I had to pick her up to get her away from the bed side.

Jays P.O.V.

"Jay man call 911 get a Ambulance now!" I heard Sean yell I came out of the Bathroom watching where I stepped because there was glass everywhere

"why what happ--" I stopped I saw why we needed a ambulance

"Oh My God EMMA!" I shock her

"EMMA Get up please" I have only cried one time in my life and that was when I was born but right now was a close second I couldn't bare to look at her but I couldn't keep my eyes off her she looked dead I tried to wake her up yell at her shake her but nothing was working I called 911

No Ones P.O.V.

The ambulance got there about 10 minutes after Jay called and by that time Ellie had started flipping out crying and screaming she was like a wild animal.

"No No No Sean No Sean why Why Sean" she kept crying and Sean was close to tears right along with her.

"we have to get to the hospital right now" jay said

" we have to see if she's ali-- we have to see if she's ok" Ellie started crying even harder at mention that her best friend may be dead

. " She is alive She is she is? Right Sean? Sean tell me she's ok" Ellie was yelling at Sean he wasn't saying anything just looking down

" Ja Jay's right we have to get to the hospital come on Ellie"

"no no I cant I I I cant I---" Ellie was really freaking out

" I can't be here I have to go" "Ellie calm down and just chill out" Jay said

"no No I won't" Ellie ran out of the room up the steps and out the front door slamming it on the way out.

Sean's P.O.V.

This wasn't happening Emma wasn't Dead she couldn't be.

"What the hell!" I heard Mr. Simpson call coming down Emma's stairs

"what is all the racket why are you here Sea---" He looked around and saw the glass the bed and the blood he could no longer speak

" Mr. Simpson Jay will take you and Ms. Nelson to the hospital I have to go get Ellie and try to calm her down a bit" I said standing up from how I was sitting on the floor where Elle was sitting before.

"Sean are you sure you are ok I mean you don't look so good man" Jay asked me if I was ok 'my girlfriend might be dead and my Ex is flipping out oh it's a good day' I thought to myself I started up the stairs

"I'll be fine" and walked out

Jay's P.O.V.

This was the worst car ride I have ever been on I was in the back seat of Mr. Simpson's call with a crying Spike in the passenger seat Sean had took my car to go find Ellie which I would have done but me and Ellie never really got along and I was to worried about Emma at the time. I just wanted to get there and see Emma alive again.

We got there in 5 minutes flat thank god there were no cops on the road or we would have gotten a ticket. I went to the front desk

" Um Emma Nelson we need to see Emma Nelson right away" I told the lady with sticks sticking out of her hair and lipstick on her teeth

" I'm sorry but I don't see anyone by that name in my computer" she said to me and then smiled with her half red teeth

"what? She was right takin her in a ambulance not 10 minutes ago"

"O was she a Suicide Oh ok I remember now we didn't have a name for her but she's was in intensive care but I'm afraid that she didn't make it maybe if she had gotten her early but she didn't so I'll let her doctor know that her family is here to identify her " she smiled again 'did this bitch just say that Emma was dead that she didn't make it?

No no I must have herd her wrong that not what she said I looked back at Emma's parents and knew I was the one that had to tell them their only daughter was dead

"How is she ? Is she ok?" they both asked at the same time as if they were reading from a book or something

"she.. She .. Emma didn't make it Emma's dead" I didn't know how to say it so I just said it Emma Nelson was dead

"Oh my God Emma's dead" it had just hit me what I was saying just hit me Emma was dead omg I felt my legs go weak and my eyes get wet.


End file.
